Her Mother's Daughter
by hopeweasley
Summary: Hermione gives some last minute advice to her daughter, before leaving for the train station, to go to Hogwarts.


Her daughter looked just like her. Rose was definitely her mother's daughter. The only part of Rose that indicated that she was Ron's child as well was her bright red hair. Hugo, however, was a perfect replica of both his parents. Both of her children were both very bright and lovely. Rose was the eldest and would sit every day waiting for the owl post to being her, her acceptance letter. The day it finally came, Rose could hardly breathe. The entire family went out to celebrate.

The day for Rose to leave for school finally was here. Hermione set her alarm early to make Rose's favorite breakfast before leaving to go to the train station. Hermione awoke to a snoring husband cuddled up to her. She lightly kissed him on the lips and held him close for a few moments. No matter what nightmare she would jump awake to or flashbacks she would see imprinted in her head, Ron could always make her feel better. He was such a heavy sleeper; a bomb could go off in their living room and he would still be sound asleep.

Rose rushed down stairs to find her mother making blueberry waffles.

"Mom, mom, mom! Do you know what today is…do you?" Rose shouted jumping up and down.

"Good morning, love. I do know what today is, are you excited about your first day?" Hermione said kissing her daughter on the forehead and then grabbing Rose a tall glass of milk.

"I've never been more excited about anything in my entire existence. Mommy, can I have chocolate milk?" Rose said putting her hands together and pleading.

Hermione firmly believed in a well balanced breakfast, without the sweets and sugar. "Since today is a magical day, I think I can make an exception. Rose while I fix your drink, please go wake your brother." Hermione said as Rose jumped out of her seat.

As Hermione finished with the drinks, she felt familiar hands around her hips, bringing her closer and kissing her neck. She immediately dropped the giant spoon she was using to stir the glasses. "What are you doing, my husband is just upstairs." Hermione said in a sly way.

"Shut up and kiss me." Ron said to his wife. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him until they were interrupted.

"Eww" The Weasley kids screamed in unison. Hermione and Ron broke apart after one final kiss.

Hermione asked her children to set the table as Ron grabbed the latest issue from the daily prophet. Ron always read the paper aloud as the kids sat idling by listening to every word. Ron exaggerated each and every story, giving himself voices for different characters.

"Alright, you three that's enough it's time to eat your breakfast." Hermione said motioning for her family to come to the table.

After breakfast Hermione went up to Rose's room, were the kids were playing. Hugo was jumping up and down on the bed while Rose was checking her luggage.

"Hugo Arthur Weasley, get off that bed right now!" Hermione shouted to her son.

"Oh mom, you never let me have any fun." Hugo said jumping down. He rushed out of the room after hearing her father shouting his name to come help him load the car, his mother spanking his butt as he rushed past her.

"You all set, pumpkin?"

"Mom, what if…what if I'm no good?" Hermione was so confused by her question.

"What do you mean no good?"

"What if…what if I don't make an impact? You and daddy are so well known. Everyone knows your names, they know the great things you have done while attending Hogwarts. What if I don't achieve anything? What if I'm just a regular student?" Rose said unable to look at her mother in the eye.

"Rose sweet heart, look at me. Being a regular student is not something to be scared of. Between you and me honey, I don't think you could ever be a regular student. You are the best parts of your father and me. You even have the mischievous parts. Don't tell your father I said this, but explore, discover, and even break the rules." Hermione said hugging her daughter.

"MOM!" Rose said shocked by what her mother just said to her.

"I don't mean go out of your way to break the rules. Just have fun, make new friends, and learn as much as you can. Don't worry I've asked your cousin James to look out for you."

"Thanks, mom."

"Remember this is Albus's first year at Hogwarts. You both can look at for each other as well."

"Rose, darling, we have to get going. Do you have everything?" Ron yelled.

"Daddy, I think I'm finally ready." Rose said jumping into her father's arms. Hermione grabbed her purse and grabbed the Rose's final bag.


End file.
